


The Heard Island

by Neko613



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abandonment, Depression, Guilt, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve's Letter to Tony Post-Civil War (Movie), Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, Top 10 most dangerous islands in the world, self hate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko613/pseuds/Neko613
Summary: -Las pesadillas terminaron.- digo al viento.-Las pesadillas terminaron Steve.-cierro los ojos para no abrirlos nuca más.-Te amo Steve.- susurro al mar.Este es un fic mio  que publiqué antes en otras plataformas  (vivaldi)





	The Heard Island

Pov Tony

Lo único que podía ver era el océano, de  cómo el sol se escondía tras de sí y con ello traía la oscuridad de la noche. Yo solo era un espectador, no me podía mover y tampoco quería hacerlo. Creo que estoy en una isla cerca de la Antártida, creo que VIERNES decía isla Heard antes de cortar la comunicación. Pero a mí no me importa saber dónde estoy, no me interesaba, como si a alguien a estas alturas le preocupara.

Solo me dedique a observar el mar, que poco a poco cubría mi cuerpo malherido junto a lo que queda de mi armadura. El aterrizaje forzoso que tuve que hacer me dejo sin energía, tanto para el traje, que para mí. La sangre se mezclaba con el agua fría, y se va perdiendo en el mar,  mis pensamientos derivan de como llegue aquí  y de cómo termine aquí,  rendido, muriendo, solo....

 

Hace 2 Semanas atrás

 

Cuando desperté no sabía que paso o donde estaban los demás Vengadores o Steve,  que había pasado con él y su estúpido amigo. Al pasar unas horas los recuerdos de Siberia vuelven a mí, como un cuchillo en mi corazón.

Ahora estoy solo, él que creía que era mi amigo y al cual en secreto amaba me traiciono, me apuñalo por la espalda, me mintió  y se fue con ese asesino. Lo protegió a él y a mí me dejo, solo.

Todos me culpaban a mí por lo sucedido, por los acuerdos, por las muertes, por separar a los Vengadores. Yo era la cara visible y yo así lo acepte.

Sin darme cuenta entro un hombre de traje negro a mi aviación, no me di cuenta o simplemente no quería, no estaba para ver a nadie, ni hablar.

-Señor Stark.- hablo ese calvito que ignore, fijando mi vista a la ventana.

-Señor Stark, no quiero molestar su recuperación pero  necesitamos información de  estos “Vengadores Secretos” como así se hacen llaman ahora.

-Pues lo has hecho, ahora lárgate.- conteste mordazmente. No quería que nadie me viera en este estado, deplorable.

-Pero Señor Stark, estos "Héroes" son prófugo de la justicia, cualquier información que nos oculte o contacto que tenga con ellos será malinterpretado por la ONU, no intente protej...

\- ELLOS ME DEJARON MORIR.- grite mirándolo por fin a este calvito.-ELLOS ME ABANDONARON, NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ELLOS, AHORA LÁRGUESE ANTES QUE LLAME A SEGURIDAD Y LOS SAQUEN A PATADAS DE MI HOSPITAL.-

El idiota se acomodó la corbata nervioso y corrió como alma en pena. Mejor para mí, por fin estaría solo, como ellos me dejaron, como él me dejo.

Aun no entiendo, porque me dejo vivo, porque no me mato.

–¿Porque?. -Digo en voz alta, esperando a que alguien responda.  
\- Porque no me dio el golpe final.-vuelvo a repetir pero no hay nadie que responda mis preguntas.

Pasan unos días y me dan de alta del Hospital. Lo primero que hago es ir a ver a mi amigo Roudy, para ver como esta. Pero él no quiere verme.

-Tony no te culpo por lo que me ocurrió, fue mi decisión y acepto las consecuencias pero no puedo verte  ahora,  no cuando estoy en una silla de rueda, lo siento, lo siento amigo pero dame tiempo de asimilarlo.-

Esa fue toda nuestra conversación, él no me culpa pero yo lo lleve a eso, yo soy el culpable, solamente yo.

Me encierro en la torre los siguientes días,  me refugio en mi taller, ni si quiera dejo que Visión se acerque a mí.

En la prensa me culpan de todo, él que no apoye a los Héroes, los tratados, que estaban mal, otros dicen que estaban bien,  que yo forcé los tratados, que yo dividí al equipo, de las víctimas  que salieron por esta guerra civil, que yo era el malo, el único culpable. 

Los deje que expresaran eso, hasta yo mismo me culpe de todo, con sarcasmo les respondía si me querían culpar de algo más, al final yo era el culpable de todo lo ocurrido.

Ese mismo día llego un paquete de tu parte. No me atreví a abrirlo, hasta que al final del día me venció la curiosidad y lo abrí.

Había una carta pidiéndome perdón y un celular para que te llamara cuando te necesitara…

Te odie, te odie por eso, me dejas votado en Siberia casi muriendo, me mientes, no confías en mí, te vas con ese bastardo y me dices que estarás ahí ¿cuando te necesites?

Que hipócrita eres Steve, un maldito imbécil. Me comencé a reír por lo estúpido de todo esto,  por lo amargo y en un momento a otro ya estaba llorando, no podía para, gritaba, insultaba, pero nadie me oía, nadie veía mi sufrimiento, nadie estaba ahí. Así que bebí, bebí como no hubiera mañana, bebí de todo, tequila, vodka, vino, solo me dedique a beber. Y a olvidar.

Rompí la carta, tire el celular contra la pared, no me importaba, ya no quería nada, quería que todo esto acabara. Quería que las pesadillas terminaran, que el sufrimiento parara.

Ya no quería revivir ese maldito día, una y otra vez. Donde me mentiste, donde fuiste un cobarde, donde me abandonaste, donde me rompiste el corazón.

-Dime Steve, acaso ¿una vez fui tú amigo?- grite en mi taller.

-A caso tan poco me conocías. ¿Pensaste que reaccionarias así?   

-Tan cobarde fuiste en enfrentarme.

-Patético Steve, nunca me consideraste alguien digno de tu compañía, pero ya no más, ya no te preocupes, que te are un favor y será el último.

-Ya las pesadillas tienen que terminar.

Con lo que me queda de fuerza, me coloco el traje de Iron Man y salgo de la Torre sin rumbo. V.I.E.R.N.E.S intenta convencerme que regrese a la Torre, que no estoy en condiciones de volar.

No la escucho y no me interesa, la desconecto después de un tiempo y vuelo, vuelo sin rumbo, sin preocupaciones, sin medirme, hasta que las pantallas se ponen rojas. Mis motores se están congelando, mi traje no responde. Y caigo, caigo sin gracia en esta isla abandonada, cerca del atlántico...

Estoy solo, en la costa, la marea comienza a subir y yo solo espero que llegue lo inevitable.

Contemplo las estrellas, antes de que el mar me cubra con su manto.

-Las pesadillas terminaron.- digo al viento-. las pesadillas terminaron Steve- y cierro los ojos para no abrirlos nuca más.

-Te amo Steve.- susurro al mar.

 

 

 

 

 

En algún lugar de Wakanda...

-Steve porque estas llorando.- pregunta su amigo guerra.

-No lo sé Bucky, no lo sé pero me duele el pecho. Me duele mucho.

-Tony.- murmura sin razón. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heard Island:  
> Esta isla australiana está deshabitada. Se encuentra tan cerca de la Antártida, que el riesgo de sufrir una hipotermia en sus aguas heladas es bastante real.


End file.
